


Мы, ящерка...

by Tworings



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Philosophy, Satire, Русский | Russian, Сатира, Философия, Юмор, драбблы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tworings/pseuds/Tworings
Summary: Как стать лучшей аргонианинкой Скайрима или путевые заметки ящерки





	1. Мы, ящерка...

**Author's Note:**

> Поиграйте в Скайрим, ещё и не такое напишете...

…Меня часто спрашивают, в чём формула успеха, как можно пройти путь от плахи до трона? И уже изрядно поднадоели с этим вопросом. Поэтому я и решила написать эти рекомендации, если вдруг кто-то решит стать большой фигурой.

1\. Берите всё, что представляет собой хоть какую-то ценность, и не бойтесь продавать владельцам их же товары. Они покупают и делают это с большой охотой.

2\. Суйте любопытную мордочку в каждый дом и каждую пещеру. Наверняка хотя бы парой монеток, но можно разжиться.

3\. Что в пасть пролезло, то и полезно. Правда, польза ощущается уже после, когда начинаешь варить зелья. А если сразу съесть жир тролля, прах вампира, перья ворожеи (тьфу, гадость какая!), ядовитый колокольчик и клешню грязевого краба, может и протошнить.

4\. Если вам хамят, мочите! Убегают, нахамив - догоняйте и мочите! И не стесняйтесь снимать с дохлых врагов шмотки, оставляя их на поругание местным некромантам и ещё более местным некрофилам. Чем чаще такое поругание будет свершаться, тем меньше с вами будут связываться.

5\. Самый лучший способ общения с врагами – хэдшот. И если враг утверждает, что торчащая стрела в башке ему показалась, не верьте, а лучше найдите укромный уголок и добавьте туда же ещё штуки три-четыре.

6\. Драконы – мура. Бойтесь мамонтов! И их хозяев тоже. А ещё бойтесь хитрых скайримских медведей.

7\. Если вы кого-нибудь усыновили или удочерили, научитесь воспитывать ребёнка. И не верьте тем, кто говорит, что аргонианин не может воспитать человека. Может, хотя и есть в этом некоторые сложности. Во-первых, трудно сперва приучить своих детей есть мышей и лягушек сырыми. Приходится долго убеждать, что они богаты витаминами. Показывать на личном примере. Сперва детишек будет тошнить, затем они привыкнут, а потом начнут есть вместе с вами. Считайте, что с этого момента они уже познали азы алхимии. Во-вторых, солнце воздух и вода полезны даже для аргонианской чешуи. А у людей кожа должна… э… «дышать». Поэтому приучайте ходить ваших детишек голышом. Сперва они откажутся, но подарите им нож (или меч), и можно будет выпускать их на улицу. Почему-то без меча выходить не хотят.

8\. И самое главное, на протяжении всех ваших приключений вы должны оставаться самой красивой ящеркой в Скайриме!

Делайте как я, добивайтесь успеха, и да пребудет с вами милость Талоса!


	2. Придёт довакин...

Бард пребывал в сомнениях. Зрелище редкое, можно даже сказать, уникальное. Обычно озадачить можно лишь зелёного новичка, однако эта женщина явно не первый день занималась этим ремеслом. Что и говорить, сам характер профессии быстро заставляет развивать извилины и умение выкрутиться из практически любой ситуации. И даже если бард не знает какой-то песни или же его просят спеть откровенную похабщину, мастер лютни найдёт способ вывернуться. Однако ж, сейчас женщина-бард стояла и не знала, играть ей или нет.

– Ну и? – купец-каджит дёрнул хвостом; ох, ну и шикарная у него шкура. А за сколько такую можно продать на чёрном рынке? На всякий случай стоит прикинуть, а то мало ли, окажусь рядом в нужное время и в нужном месте… Пока я прикидывала, сколько стоит шкура каджита, её владелец продолжал проявлять нетерпение. И женщина решилась, затянув: «Придёт довакин…». К счастью, лицо у аргониан не особо эмоционально, а то мне сложно оказалось бы скрыть дурное отношение к этому песнопению. И почему подавляющее большинство этих певунов лишены не только красивого голоса, но и музыкального слуха? Или это необходимо для исполнения нордской музыки? Впрочем, кто такая, чтобы судить и критиковать? Людям нравится, так что… Ан нет, нравится, да не в этот раз. Сперва вскочил какой-то мужик, взмахнул кружкой, разбрызгивая мёд (я отодвинулась подальше), и заорал нечто невнятное. И вскоре к нему присоединился целый хор возмущённых голосов: «Пошли вы со своим довакином!»

\- Не далее как вчера пришёл этот довакин ко мне в огород и стал картошку копать! – местный фермер размахивал шапкой, не скрывая эмоций. – Я его граблями, граблями, а этот гад сел да что-то жрать начал! Я его луплю, а он жрёт! А после встал, докопал картошку – я его бью, а он копает! – да пошёл! Полмешка картошки утащил!

\- А вчерась ко мне припёрси, - а, знаю, знаю – фермера соседка, - и пшеницу всё забрал. Говорит, паскуда, что ценный ентот, как его… енградиент для зелий! – я кивнула, впрочем, стараясь несильно выставлять мордочку из-под капюшона: что верно, то верно - из пшенички отличные лекарства варятся!

\- И ведь один - один! – всех разбойников в округе извёл! – это из городской стражи. Без доспехов, но выправка выдаёт с головой. – Извёл, змий, и теперь у нас сокращение штатов! Говорят, зачем нам столько стражи, коли довакин есть, а разбойников больше нет!

Люди шумели, каджитский купец уже и сам был не рад, что заказал песню о довакине. Женщина–бард зареклась, что больше в жизнь ни о каких довакинах петь не станет, хоть её золотом с ног до головы осыпят. Я же тихо-тихо встала и, следя за капюшоном, вышла прочь. Сложное это дело – довакинами быть. Неблагодарное. Зато прибыльное. А ещё нескучное. И пусть больше не поют обо мне, зато и об Ульфрике Буревестнике песен не заказывают. Люди давно уже поняли, что и довакины, и Империя, и Ульфрик – те ещё жуки, и не стоит на них полагаться. А петь лучше о чём-то другом.


	3. Внезапный Скайрим

Многие полагают, что Скайрим отличается от прочих земель холодным климатом и суровой натурой жителей. Но по мне «холодный-жаркий» или «суровый-покладистый» - вещи относительные. Но вот внезапность – черта, которую у этих студёных земель не отнимешь. Идёшь спокойно, любуешься просторами, и вдруг – внезапно! – банда вампиров. Или - внезапно – орк, который просит его убить. О внезапных великанах, которые появляются за спиной и норовят поддать дубинкой так, что поднимаешься выше Хротгара, молчу и не заикаюсь. Но все чудеса меркнут перед внезапностью скайримских гонцов, которые появляются как из-под земли. Вот и сейчас прямо передо мной посреди улицы вырос этакий мужичок с простоватой харей:

\- Ярл вас, господин-довакин, к себе требуют, - меня гонец поименовал на едином дыхании, и потому казалось – это единое доселе невиданное в Скайриме слово. Кстати, вот ещё одна черта внезапного Скайрима: вроде как с табличкой на груди не хожу, на каждом перекрёстке о себе не вещаю, флаеры и буклеты у выхода из гостиниц не раздаю, рекламные афиши на стенах не вывешиваю, но почему-то половина населения Скарима догадывается, что я алхимик, лучник, маг и, наконец, довакин! Очередная загадка, над которой стоит подумать на досуге у камина.

\- Передай ярлу, что господин-довакин с радостью и готовностью откликнется на его зов, - ответила я, и гонец с важным видом направился назад. Что ж, к ярлу – так к ярлу. Местный ярл – типичный суровый скайримский мужчина, норд до мозга костей - сидит, управляет вот этим городишком в две с половиной улицы. Дыра редкая - в лавках даже сладких рулетов не продают.

Придя в гостиницу и неторопливо приведя себя в порядок, направилась по зову местного владыки в его дворец. Кхм. В его хибару – давайте называть вещи своими именами. Назвавшись сонному стражнику у входа, попала внутрь, предварительно получив ценные указания, как найти ярла (будто бы в этой халупе на три комнаты его можно не найти!), предупреждение, чтобы руками ничего не трогала (и в мыслях не было что-то здесь руками трогать – я их, между прочим, только что вымыла!) и наставление в замках пальцами не ковырялась (опять же, не имею такой привычки – использую отмычки).

Внутри «дворец» оказался таким же убогим, как и снаружи, что не мешало ни его хозяину, ни выводку его дочек иметь вид важный и даже надутый.

\- Лили, аргонианка, довакин. Прибыла согласно распоряжения великого ярла, - отрекомендовалась я и спокойно стала ждать, что же такого интересного мне скажет ярл. А ярл сидел, буравил меня взглядом; дочки и подручные о чём-то перешёптывались.

– Ты лжец, ящерица, - меня много в чём обвиняли, но вот такое начало разговора необычно даже для Скайрима. Между тем ярл изволил продолжать: - Долгие месяцы ты обманывала людей, выдавая себя за драконорожденного, но здесь и сейчас придёт конец твоему гнусному обману.

Человек пять стражи тут же окружили меня, несколько ближних приспешников ярла обнажили мечи и взяли топоры. Не сказать, чтобы происходящее сильно пугало, но вот от удивления тело стало как тряпичное.

\- А почему я не могу быть довакином? – ситуация напоминала по степени безумия путешествие за Вабджеком. И начни сейчас ярл готовить рыбные палочки, я бы не удивилась.

\- Потому что ты женщина и ящерица! А довакином может быть лишь норд - истинный норд, настоящий воин!

С трудом подавив желание тут доказать посредством «Фус-ро-да», кто здесь довакин, а кто - кандидат в покойники, начала обдумывать план спасения. Настроения устраивать тотальный хаос не было.

\- И как я могу доказать, что довакин? - мне очень не нравился третий стражник слева – нервный, дёрганный, такого и провоцировать не надо.

\- Убей дракона в одиночку! – заявила одна из дочерей ярла.

\- И где же я вам прямо сейчас дракона возьму? – ответ на вопрос прозвучал в виде характерного рёва с небес. Да, драконы – это тоже штука внезапная. Молча, махнув хвостом на прощание, я вышла на улицу. Никто меня не остановил, даже нервный стражник. Норды – они люди такие, суровые… пока драконы не появляются.

Описывать бой с драконом не буду. Это долго, нудно и скучно. Итогом сражения стал скелет дракона посреди дороги, трясущийся ярл, выглядывающий из подкопчённых окон своей обители, и какой-то барбос, отважно лаявший на череп дракона.

\- Драконорожденный, наша благодарность тебе не знает… - начал ярл, всё ещё не рискуя спуститься.

– А я не драконорожденный, - заявила я, перебив ярлу весь пафос. – А за убийство дракона ты мне поставишь в гостиницу коробку косметики – я все когти обломала, пока сражалась.

\- Но я видел, как душа дракона…

\- Конкретный список получишь через гонца, которого пришлёшь в гостиницу, - отрезала я и попылила прочь.

Да, я не «драконорожденный» - я «драконорожденная»! И я аргонианка.

И это удивительно даже для меня. Ведь я - самое внезапное явление во всём Скайриме.


	4. Талос всемогущий

Клянусь Талосом, я не против Талоса! Скорее, очень даже за. Да и как не верить в такого бога, который и сам когда-то был довакином – это же собрат, можно сказать, родственник! К тому же амулет Талоса, который я не гнушаюсь носить (пусть и не открыто) - штука полезная… хотя продать его в случае чего - проблема та ещё. Но да боги с ней – куплей-продажей.  
  
Одним словом, я уважаю Талоса, но совершенно не уважаю крикунов, которые орут на площадях и рынках, призывая всех всё бросить и тут же скопом уверовать в Талоса, будто бы им других богов мало. Дай таким крикунам волю, и они объявят Талоса если не единственным богом, то уж точно главным, и тем самым убьют всю суть веры в этого бога.  
  
К сожалению, один из таких крикунов прочно обосновался в Вайтране. Всё бы ничего, да только всякий раз, когда я иду из дома по делам во дворец ярла (тан всё же – придворный сан обязывает хоть иногда заниматься государственными делами и выполнять всякие поручения ярла), я прохожу мимо этих воплей: «Талос всемогущий! Талос весь такой из себя! Талос офигеть какой замечательный!» Очень хочется дать в бубен, и если бы не бдительная городская стража, промышляла бы этим ежедневно. И осмелюсь предположить, не одна я – из желающих выстроилась бы очередь. Но пока ярлу крикун не мешает, приходится его терпеть. Я даже подумывала, что он в горячке веры вообще не ест, не пьёт и не спит. Но нет, как-то ночью проходила мимо этого места, и его не было! Полчаса я стояла, любуясь северным сиянием, наслаждаясь ночным воздухом и главное, тишиной, в которой статуя Талоса казалась ещё красивее и величественнее.   
  
На следующий же день я вооружилась Ваббаджеком и спряталась между камней над базарной площадью. Выждав, пока стража покинет это место, прицелилась и… ой, какой классный получился петушок! Как он бегал, хлопал крыльями и, что самое замечательное, молчал! Насладившись этой маленькой местью, я пошла во дворец, чтобы сварить зелий, узнать свежие сплетни и посмотреть, не появилось ли чего нового, чтобы стыбзить.  
  
Вечером обо всём рассказала дочери, мы смеялись до упада, и я даже на радостях пообещала ей достать новое платье. Наутро мы пошли вместе, спрятались там же, и на этот раз проповедник превратился в грязевого краба. Как он азартно щёлкал клешнями, и как лихо стража набросилась на него с криками: «Мы знали, что в наших каналах есть рыба!» Какое отношение рыба имеет к грязевым крабам – не знаю. Скорее всего, никакого, но да уровень образования суровых нордов оставляет желать лучшего, а уж в части зоологии – это тихий кошмар.

Стража и краб устроили настоящую маленькую войну, перевернули пару лотков, после чего проповедник принял свою истинную форму и, не теряя достоинства, потопал к ярлу, где и настучал на меня (оказывается, заметил!). Ярл смеялся до упада, наложил на меня какой-то смехотворный штраф, который я тут же и выплатила, после чего занялась делами (впарила местному магу пару «весёлых» книг под видом редкостей, вскрыла замок-другой и потрепалась с местным шутом, точнее, шутихой), а моя девочка в это время играла с дочерью ярла.  
  
Одним словом, день прошёл замечательно, и можно было вполне продолжить веселье в том же духе – штрафы меня не страшили. Однако на следующий день, придя на базарную площадь, я не услышала привычных криков умалишённого. Проповедник, бледный как скайримский снег, стоял, взирая на статую. И там было на что посмотреть: вместо абстрактной фигуры в капюшоне возвышался совсем другой памятник. Фигуру в капюшоне вытеснил лысый мужчина с волевым лицом, взглядом добрых глаз, в которых так и читалось, что он любит детей (что мне особенно понравилось), в странной одежде; в его раскинутых руках были зажаты кувалда (или молоток) и серп. В общем, статуя мне пришлась по нраву, да и большинство горожан были не против такой замены (ещё бы, эта замена в коем-то веке заставила проповедника заткнуться). К сожалению, местный горлопан наших восхищённых взглядов не разделял и, едва к нему вернулся дар речи, умчался к ярлу во дворец. Ну-ну. Будет ярл искать тех, кто заменил статую. Делать ему больше нечего. Вот всё бросит и лично побежит. ЩАЗ! Предвкушая потеху, я направилась во дворец. Однако стоило мне войти, как меня тут же окружила стража:

\- Ящер, ты пойдёшь с нами к ярлу!

Я уже говорила, что у местных плохо с науками? Ну почему ящер? Неужели так сложно назвать меня ящеркой хоть один раз в жизни! Использовать грамматическую категорию женского рода! Про то, что я на самом-то деле не ящер и не ящерка, а аргонианка, а если быть точнее, то даже саксхлил, молчу. Не в такие деревянные головы вбивать подобные тонкости. И всё, что мне оставалось сделать в подобной ситуации, когда дебилов много, а я одна, это ответить:

\- Так я уже к нему сама иду, - после чего пришлось расстаться с оружием – сопротивляться я считала не нужным, ведь наверняка произошла какая-то ошибка.

Стража быстро поставила меня пред ярловы светлые очи. Проповедник и дочь ярла что-то усиленно ему втирали, указывая на меня пальцами. Как некультурно! Наконец ярл прервал их словесные излияния и обратился ко мне. И вот тут настала моя очередь изумиться выше всякого предела. Оказывается, в замене статуи обвиняли меня! Дескать, у меня был Ваббаджек, был мотив, я владею таинственными криками и всё такое. Ясно. Похоже, что моя нелюбовь к местному фанатику Талоса взаимна. А что до дочери ярла... вот хитрая задница! Разболтала вчера мою дочь во время игры, и теперь на меня наговаривает! Ну, чем, чем я этой девчонке так не приглянулась? Или она из сорта тех людей, которые если гадость другому не сделают – зря день проживут? Да какая мне разница! Сейчас главное отбрехаться от нелепых обвинений!

Детали процесса описывать не стану: это был скучный обмен глупостями между стороной клеветы и самой красивой аргонианкой Скайрима. Моя глупость в какой-то момент достигла небес и предела терпения ярла, после чего меня опять оштрафовали (я так и не поняла, за что), вернули оружие и отпустили с миром. А проповедник... есть люди, которых жизнь ничему не учит. Он до сих пор стоит и фанатично пропагандирует свою веру. Его не смущает ни новая статуя, ни наличие Ваббаджека у одного милого и симпатичного тана, ни даже то, что горожане не проявляют к его речам интереса. Стыдно признать, иногда я ему завидую – этому человеку не бывает скучно, он всегда и везде найдёт, чем заняться, у него в жизни есть конкретная цель и способы её достижения, а главное, он счастлив.

...Что до новой статуи, она до сих пор стоит, никто её не трогает и не хочет возвращать прежнюю, а в сувенирных лавках появилась новая безделушка: добрый лысый старичок с серпом и кувалдой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мод, который и лёг в основу этого рассказа: http://all-mods.ru/skyrim/model-and-texture/other/skyrim-zamena-statui-talosa/


	5. Нужный человек

Как вы думаете, кто такой довакин? Не ломайте голову – я дам правильный ответ. Довакин – это человек, который постоянно всем и всюду должен. Он должен идти по пути ту’ума, должен бороться с драконами, должен спасать Скайрим, должен быть живой легендой... А не слишком ли много долгов для одной ящерки? Но, честное слово, пусть все полагают, что долгов у меня мало и можно навешать ещё пяток, потому что когда я кому-то должна – можно выкрутиться, а вот когда окружающие решают, что они всё–таки задолжали мне – это беда. И ведь решив, что должны, норды тут же стремятся вернуть долг, вне зависимости от твоего желания. Я понимаю, когда, не спрашивая, стараются отобрать что-то – это понятно и по-своему даже логично. В этом отношении бандиты Скайрима – самые разумные люди Тамриэля. Но вот когда, не спрашивая, дают – сие куда хуже, и это даже не безумие - это Скайрим!  
  
Как-то я имела неосторожность стать таном в славном граде Вайтране. Для тех, кто не знает, поясняю: тан – это подручный ярла, который ходит по улицам со здоровым топором и не знает, чем заняться. Поскольку ярл свято уверовал в моё довакинство чуть ли не с первой нашей встречи, то я попала к нему на особый счёт и пользуюсь немалой степенью свободы, поэтому хожу, куда хочу, в Вайтране появляюсь раз в год по обещанию и, если бы не дом и ребёнок, давно бы уже переселилась в другое место. Поэтому мне есть, чем занять руки и голову, но вот другие подручные вайтранского ярла... Но да обливион с ними. Важны не они – важен ярл. А это человек сугубо скайримский, и если что делает, то от души, с огоньком и размахом. Вот с такого северного размаха мне и подарили спутницу. Официально Лидия (так её зовут) не моя собственность (да и запрещена в Скайриме работорговля) – она «мой щит и меч», а также постоянный источник пафоса и главный истребитель запасов спиртного и съестного в доме. Сперва я решила, что ярл приставил ко мне «жучка», но когда посмотрела на её суровую нордскую улыбку, глупое лицо и честные глаза, то с ужасом поняла, что это не так! Будь она шпионом, и неважно чьим, можно было бы её подставить, подловить на горячем, одним словом, избавиться под благовидным предлогом. Но, к сожалению, шпионить за мной Лидия не собиралась, зато горела желанием сложить голову за любимца ярла, надеясь, что её станут воспевать как героев древности. И вот это-то пугало до икоты. Взять её с собой и предоставить шанс пополнить список нудных нордских легенд? Так ярл с меня голову снимет – сгубила его подарок, не уберегла, отнеслась к его ценному дару без должного трепета и почтения! И ведь я не могла не принять такой подарочек – ярл обидится, а мне ещё жить в его городе.

В общем, задачка «что делать с подарочком ярла любимому тану» переходила в категорию неразрешимых. Приспособить эту гордую воительницу к домашней работе не представлялось возможным, воспитание ребёнка я бы не доверила ей даже под страхом смертной казни, а с охраной дома неплохо справлялась и моя репутация довакина. Так что гордая Лидия большую часть времени проводила в моей комнате, крепко там обосновавшись, оккупировав стол и стул, время от времени выдавая какие-нибудь выспренные фразы, не расставаясь при этом с большой кружкой эля или мёда.

И когда я уже отчаялась придумать, как выставить Лидию из моего дома, решение этого вопроса нашлось само. Помню, я отправилась в очередное подземелье, и за мной увязался милый пёс. Лезть с ним в пещеру было неразумно, но и прогонять тоже не хотелось. Случайно наткнувшись на хижину в лесу, я познакомилась с приятной девушкой – хозяйкой этого домика. После нескольких кружек мы стали лучшими подругами, и я оставила пса у неё, а на обратном пути она решила присоединиться ко мне в путешествиях. Так что в дом Тёплых ветров мы пришли втроём. Дочка, робко выглянув из комнаты, сказала, что мои спутники её пугают, а Лидия... Когда Лидия увидела мою новую подругу, лицо у неё сложилось в такую гримасу, что драконьи жрецы с их масками отдыхают. Ясно, что Лидии девушка не понравилась, а если норду что-то не нравится, он выхватывает меч, или топор, или вовсе первое, что попадается под руку. На секунду в моей душе воцарилась робкая надежда, что сейчас начнётся поединок, и либо моя новая знакомая прирежет Лидию, либо Лидия её, но тогда уж сам ярл попросит её удалиться не только из моего дома, но и вовсе из города. Так что и то, и другое меня устраивало в той или иной степени. Странно, но Лидия за меч хвататься не стала. Вечер и ужин прошли тихо, мирно, разве что моя главная проблема пила втрое против обычного. Наступила ночь, я отправилась к себе в комнату и вот тут-то я услышала осторожный топот сапог. Ага! Лидия таки решила проявить нордский характер. Чудесно, чудесно! Вскоре рычание Лидии смешалось с довольно музыкальным голосом новенькой, а в мою комнату юркнула дочь, забившись ко мне под одеяло. Я её страхов не разделяла (норд ребёнка не обидит, чем разнообразные мелкие оглоеды вовсю пользуются), зато душа моя полнилась ликованием. Послушав свару ещё пару минут, я притворила дверь поплотнее, чтобы шум не мешал спать, погладила дочку по голове, прижала её к себе, сказала что-то ласковое и заснула так сладко, как не спала ещё ни разу за всё моё пребывание на севере.

С утра пораньше я вышла из комнаты, чтобы выяснить, кто кого убил, и посмотреть много ли требуется ремонта. В доме царила тишина, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что всё окончилось, и теперь мне оставалось лишь насладиться результатами да вытащить труп (или трупы) на задний двор, чтобы не травмировать дочку. К моему огромному удивлению мёртвых тел в доме не обнаружилось вовсе. Зато и Лидия, и моя новая подруга обнаружились в одной постели живыми и здоровыми, спящими и весьма мирно обнявшимися. Оружие и одежда Лидии валялись в беспорядке на полу рядом с ложем...

...Свадьбу Лидии праздновали широко – всем Вайтраном. Денег на это было спущено – караул, так как ярл взял большую часть расходов на свой (читай – казённый) кошт. Так что пир и праздник шли горой, город полнился музыкой и огнями. Как не пожгли полгорода – не знаю. Я лично в качестве свадебного подарка на радостях купила им домик под Рифтеном, куда счастливая пара и удалилась по окончании празднеств.  
  
Таким образом, всё разрешилось к всеобщему счастью и личному моему удовольствию. И главное, я поняла: на самом-то деле довакин никому и ничего не должен, а более всего он не должен забивать голову проблемами, которые порой решаются сами по себе, и надо лишь для этого найти нужного человека.


	6. Голая правда

Много можно спорить о чудесах Скайрима и о том, какое живое существо на его просторах самое удивительное: драконы, механические создания двемеров, тролли или сами жители этих суровых земель. Но по мне нет ничего лучше и поразительнее скайримских коней (точнее, так я думала, пока не узнала получше самих нордов - вот уж кто чудо из чудес, так это они!).

Внешне северные лошадки не самые милые, но не судите о книге по обложке. Скайримские кони разве что не летают, по скалам карабкаются лучше барсов, и если у вас есть выбор: купить снаряжение для скалолазания или коня, то покупайте коня! Не прогадаете. А уж насколько сообразительны эти создания - не передать словами. Одним словом их нельзя не любить, но даже такие занятные существа могут порой стать источником проблем.

Надо сказать, что Скайрим устроен весьма необычно. В любом цивилизованном уголке Тамриэля, если у тебя есть деньги, то есть и спокойная жизнь в собственном доме. А здесь же – и дом уже есть, и с деньгами не напряг, и вещей куча, а жизнь всё равно продолжает кидать тебя из угла в угол, не давая покоя, и даже норды, казалось бы, живущие здесь с рождения и ко всему привычные, часто куда-то срываются, что-то ищут… да взять тех же Братьев Бури. Что им не сидится спокойно да на месте? Увы, не даёт им покоя Скайрим.

Очередная волна скайримского беспокойства заставила меня вновь ринуться сломя голову невесть зачем. Но тащить хвост через пол-Скайрима в очередную пещеру, набитую барахлом сомнительной ценности, всё же не хотелось, и я направилась к ярлу просить коня, надеясь, что не откажут. Надежды оправдались, и вездеходный конь был моим. Однако до пункта назначения не доехала – привлёк внимание караван каджитов. Торговля прошла успешно, равно как и присвоение части их имущества. И так как походные сумки оказались забиты, я решила вернуться, поскольку коня у меня никто не требовал к какому-то сроку, а пещеры и подземелья с замками никуда не убегут. Увы, откуда мне было знать, что каджиты обнаружат пропажу столь быстро, ещё быстрее смекнут, кто их обул, и оперативно нажалуются ярлу. И всё могло бы кончиться хорошо, если бы не мой коняжка. Выяснилось, что кони Скайрима не только прекрасные скалолазы, но ещё и первоклассные стукачи. Свидетельство коня было принято, у меня отобрали честно добытое барахло каджитов, оштрафовали и даже хотели выслать из города. К счастью ярл - разумный человек и смекнул, что не стоит слишком уж давить на любимого тана по требованию нелюбимых каджитов, которые и сами те еще прохиндеи. Однако, несмотря на протекцию ярла, я пребывала какое-то время в скверном расположении духа, и это стало причиной довольно пикантного случая.

По дому я хожу обычно так, как считаю нужным. И на следующий день, после того, когда каджиты накатали на меня телегу, не сделала исключение. Утром проснувшись в наимерзейшем настроении, я наскоро отзавтракала и решила прогуляться по городу. Сперва я не понимала, чего на меня все так странно смотрят, пока ко мне не подбежала какая-то девочка и заявила: "Ой, а вы, тётенька, - (тоже мне племяшка нашлась!) - совсем голенькая!" Это же пару секунд спустя повторила другая девчушка, затем подвалил стражник и заявил, что мне надлежит прикрыть срам (что-что мне надо прикрыть?!), а затем вокруг собралась толпа, гул которой перекрывал сочный бас: "Да ты же так замёрзнешь насмерть!"

Огрызнувшись пару раз для порядка, ретировалась под защиту родных стен и кровли, решив для себя, что норды - ненормальные люди. Имперцы хотя бы не гнушаются наготы, пусть даже в искусстве. А тут, в Скайриме, какое искусство? Фигурная резьба по брёвнам двуручной секирой?

На следующий день перед выходом я тщательно себя осмотрела и даже Люцию позвала, чтобы та подтвердила - у меня с прикидом всё в порядке. Что же, в порядке - так в порядке. Можно двигать к ярлу - очень уж хотелось упросить его пустить коня-стукача на колбасу. Прикидывая, что и как скажу местному владыке, дошла до базарной площади. Сперва я не поняла, что же меня отвлекает, а затем дошло - рядом с овощным прилавком стояла АБСОЛЮТНО голая (если не считать бус и кинжала) нордка и спокойно торговалась из-за пучка зелени. А мимо шли стражники, горожане, пробежал скороход, и никто даже не повернул головы в её сторону! Ну, подумаешь, стало девушке жарко, или у неё большая стирка, а капусту купить к супу всё равно надо - экая невидаль!   
Я не помню, была ли у ярла в тот день, но благодаря этой девице, которая повергла меня в шок, мой излишне говорливый коняга остался жив, здоров, и говорят, его ещё не раз привлекали в качестве свидетеля в суде.

А я поняла, что Скайрим воистину для нордов - человеку с нормальной логикой здесь делать нечего.


End file.
